


pills

by yerimsus (orphan_account)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: Seulgi needs a definite amount of human touch before she craves back the existence of distance to accompany her.





	pills

  
Neon reinforced walls palpable in Seulgi's dream, the most definite detail through the blur of a woman dancing against the fiery orange chassis of the sun. Her hair whips around her like a second thought, brown hair oplascent under the skyline of palm forest trees. She remembers a woman trudging through a spray of colors, the coldness pricking her skin, shifting to a fullblown daylight etching its rays to the back of Seulgi's eyelids.

The woman in her dream flashes a smile, carmine lips reflexive of a periscope from Seulgi's adventurous nights out in the city. Hands rising up in a graceful manner, feet bobbing up and down to a rhythm she only knows. And before long, before she could even spell out her name, Seulgi wakes up. Hands drifting to the cold beside her bed, a space left empty and dedicated to the warmth of another human body. But she knows, Seulgi knows, no one will ever come home to fill the spacious bed beside her, to trade the warmth of her blanket for another body snuggling up to her.

Distance is a human matter taken up to an extent. But Seulgi needs more than the usual dose of loneliness, basking in the solitude of her home and nameless faces passing by her in a blur.

A colleague of hers once asked to open her mouth more when kissing; they've practised for hours on end trying to get Seulgi to kiss the man with as much vigor he did, but she could only slip her tongue in between his teeth, doing more of a wedge than actually trying to kiss him.

"Stoic lips," he used to say. "Good luck in finding a partner."

With those parting words hanging above, Seulgi rose to her feet, smiling to herself.

 _As if she'd try to find one,_ she thought.

But there was Irene: soft spoken words, a resounding gracefulness, Irene whom everyone wanted through secret glances and the signature of predatory smiles of their coworkers.

Once, on a late night stroll, hidden from everyone's view, they found themselves entangled with one another: Arms intertwined and lips locked, the sound of the river streaming overhead a guise to cover their tracks. Irene was the only who told her her lips weren't dead, eyes still hooded with desire and eyebrows laden with sweat.

Seulgi smiled a coy smile, and ever since then, she's improved in the kissing department with Irene's help in between breaks in a dingy office room. But that was all that: Seulgi did not want more than the company. A fragment of a memory tells of Irene pushing Seulgi away against the wall as tears stream her picture perfect face, tufts of Irene's hair coming undone. But Seulgi could only manage a simple sorry, unable to say the words Irene wanted to hear.

And so she finds herself here, alone in her room. Stale air looming heavily in her apartment complex, heaps of disheveled clothes thrown around the padded floor. Seulgi throws down a couple of pills, letting the memory stick by her as unconsciousness whips her down.

 

 


End file.
